


Dessert

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, after 'a little pegging between friends,' Ryan gets to complete his fantasy.</p><p>
  <i>Eva laughs and leans in, kissing his forehead. "That's two for me, one for you and none for your boyfriend over here. When you're ready to go again, I think you should both fuck me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Back in bed, after a leisurely late dinner of delicious lasagna, a gorgeous Shiraz and a simply scrumptious chocolate and raspberry tartufo, Eva stretches out between Sam and Ryan, pillow plumped behind her, fingers playing with their hair. "Mm. I have to say... this has definitely been one of the most incredible evenings I've had in a very long time," she murmurs, eyeing them both. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying? I certainly wouldn't want to wear out my welcome."

Ryan glances over at Sam, not wanting to step on his toes; Eva's his friend, after all. But... "I really want you to stay," he answers, curling his body towards her more. Not that she's not lovely company in general, but he hasn't even touched her breasts yet. And he's completely dying to go down on her.

"Why do you think I had you bring an overnight bag?" Sam says simply. "Besides," looking over at Ryan. "I think someone would like the opportunity to touch you a whole lot more."

Eva smiles and shift against Ryan, tugging on his hair a little. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Ryan whispers, and is shocked to feel his cheeks flaming. He is not shy around women, he is _not_. Of course, he's never before been with a woman who knew her way around his ass. He ducks his head, nuzzling at the soft skin of Eva's throat. "That all right with you?"

"It's definitely all right with me," Eva answers, tugging him in closer. "Where do you want to touch me?" she asks, flashing a grin at Sam.

"Mmm, everywhere," Ryan tells her with a soft groan. He licks at her collarbone, then shifts so he's half on top of her, his thigh between hers. Yeah, he's already hard. But then again, it's been months since he's been with a woman... He lays a hand on her breast, filling his palm with the rich curves of her. Rubbing his fingers gently, teasingly, over her nipple.

Eva gasps softly, her nipple stiffening under his touch, hand tightening in his hair again.

 _Fuck_ , Ryan has missed breasts. With a soft growl he squeezes her, and his mouth finds her other breast, tongue flicking rapidly over her nipple before he finally - finally! - takes her into his mouth and sucks hard.

"Oh..." Eva moans, arching her back and pushing into his mouth. "Oh, god," she moans, her clit throbbing in time with each suck.

Breath caught in his throat, Sam just watches. They're gorgeous together, the best porn ever played out right in front of him, and although he wants to get involved, his cock jerking sharply with each moan from his lovers, another part of him just wants to _watch_.

Ryan could do this for hours, he really really could. Eva's body is spectacular, and her responsiveness lights him on fire. He drops his hand down to play over her pussy, teasing at the lips before he dips his fingers inside and moans at how wet she is already. Unable to resist, he slowly fucks her with his fingers for long moments, then begins to rub her clit with wet fingertips.

"Oh yes," Eva moans even louder, rocking her hips, her mound against him. "Yes, like that, harder," she demands, tugging roughly on his hair. 

 _Harder?_ Ah, hell. Ryan doesn't hear that enough. His fingers get rougher, and then he pinches, even as he sinks his teeth into Eva's nipple.

Fuck. Sam groans, trying not to give into the urge to touch himself. Not yet.

Eva cries out with pleasure, pain sparking through her, and she comes, free hand clamping down on his, keeping him right where he is, as she rides out every single wave of her orgasm.

Gasping and rocking his erection against Eva's thigh, Ryan waits, delirious, until her hold on his hand loosens. Then he moves in a flash, sliding down her body and shoving her knees up, instantly thrusting his tongue deep into her pussy.

Eva screams with delight and shoves her hands into Ryan's hair, tugging hard and shoving her clit against his face. "Yes, fuck, yes," she growls. "Work that tongue, boy, and make me come again."

Overwhelmed and mindless in the moment, Ryan closes his lips over her clit and sucks hard, shoving two fingers back into her cunt. It's fast and rough and he damn near bites her, on fire with need.

Rocking against his mouth, Eva moans as Ryan's teeth graze her clit. She rubs harder against his face, pussy clamping around his fingers, and shouts again, pleasure crashing over her for a second time.

 _God. Yes._ Struggling to simply breathe Ryan pulls back, then kneels up on the bed. His eyes are burning as his gaze falls on his lover, and he yanks Sam to him, kissing him deeply and licking Eva's flavor into Sam's mouth. "Condom," he gasps, desperate not to go off before he gets inside her. "Now. Please!"

Groaning into Ryan's mouth and licking his lips, Sam reaches behind him and hands over a rubber. He'd love to fuck Ryan while he's inside Eva but something tells him his lover's not going to last long enough for that. Not even close.

Ryan's hands might shake just a little, but he manages to get the latex unrolled onto himself. Then he's covering Eva, briefly checking her eyes to make sure this is still okay, and then thrusting into her with a cry.

Cradling him between her thighs, Eva slides her hands up Ryan's chest, rolling his nipples between her fingers. "Fuck me, boy. Go ahead, I can take it."

He groans and dips down, licking at her throat, teeth scraping and stopping just short of biting. The bedsprings creak noisily and Ryan revels in the feeling of being able to be this rough, this free, with a woman. "I'm not going to last long," he warns her, and later he'll be embarrassed about that. Right now he can't fucking be bothered to care.

"I think she's counting on that," Sam murmurs, grinning at Eva. Fuck. He knows that spark in her eye.

Eva laughs, delighted, and twists his nipples harder, punishing them between her fingers as she meets every thrust with one of her own. Urging him on.

"Fuck." Her fingers send vicious shocks shooting through Ryan. He grits his teeth and kneels up, yanking her thighs up onto his. He pounds into Eva, as hard as he wants to, as hard as he _needs_ to, god -- and then he drops his head back and howls, exploding into the condom.

Eva gasps when Ryan comes, wrapping her long legs around him and pulling him in tight. "That's it," she murmurs. "Beautiful."

"Fucking gorgeous," Sam says, his attention on Ryan, cock jerking against his hip.

Shuddering with a powerful aftershock, Ryan stares down at her, then eases out. Somehow he manages to grab a box of tissues from the nightstand and deal with the condom, but that's it -- he's done. He flops to the bed in a controlled collapse.

Eva laughs and leans in, kissing his forehead. "That's two for me, one for you and none for your boyfriend over here. When you're ready to go again, I think you should both fuck me."

Ryan groans softly. _Fuck. Me._ He doesn't feel like he could ever get hard again at this point. But if Eva's going to go and hand him the keys to heaven like that... Well, shit. He'd damn well better get it up. "Maybe... maybe I could watch you two for a bit?" If that doesn't work, then nothing will.

"Does he usually tire this easily?" Eva asks Sam but she quickly assures Ryan, "I'm kidding. I swear." She slides her hand into Sam's hair and tugs _him_ closer, licking into his mouth.

Sam groans, biting at her lips, their tongues tangling, aware of Ryan on the other side, his eyes on them.

It's... weird, watching Sam with Eva. Weird because Ryan has seen his lover in similar scenes with women before... But this time, it's fucking real. And as such, a very real insecurity is floating to the surface. When Ryan watched Sam and Eva hook up in _Last Night_ , he felt a completely irrational jealousy -- but he knew it was, of course, irrational, and therefore easily dealt with.

 _This_ jealousy, however... Ryan shuts his eyes but he can hear Eva's sexy moan, and he knows that she's not faking it for an audience. And he can well imagine just what Sam might be doing to Eva right now that would draw forth such sexy responses from her.

Yeah. So... Ryan sucks in a breath for courage and then opens his eyes. And he sees that his suspicions have been thoroughly confirmed: the jealousy that seethes through him in this moment is _completely_ rational.

Licking and sucking and biting, Sam makes his way down and back up Eva's body, her hands in his hair, tugging and trying to direct him, her moans growing frustrated when he refuses to go where she wants. He grins up at Ryan and sees _something_ in his lover's eyes he doesn't like. "Hey, you," he murmurs, reaching out for Ryan's hip and pulling him close, kisses pressed to his lover's jaw. "You want us to stop?" he whispers in his ear.

"No," Ryan whispers, surprised by the question, but he's looking at Sam as if he's a complete stranger. This is so stupid it's embarrassing -- for fuck's sake, _he_ just fucked Eva! He tentatively threads his fingers through Sam's hair, then pulls him in for a hard kiss. He needs to feel Sam respond to _him_ like he means something. Like he's not just another hook-up.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth and deepens the kiss, gasping for breath when they part, his cheek pressed to Ryan's for a moment. "I love you," he whispers, the words for Ryan alone.

 _Right._ Right. That's what Ryan needs to remember. He moans and closes his lips over Sam's throat, sucking a livid bruise to the surface. Marking him, very definitely. "Okay."

Eva watches them, feeling slightly awkward, wondering if she wouldn't have been better to leave after all. But she knows Sam's not shy and he would have asked her to if needed so she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and reminds herself that whatever's going on with Ryan, it doesn't _really_ have to do with her.

Sam turns back to Eva and gives her a smile, kissing her softly on the lips. "You should ride me," he says, shifting so she's above him. "And then Ryan can join us when he feels up to it."

Feeling much more settled now, Ryan shifts to the side to make room for them. He gives Eva a tentative smile - trying to apologize for his sudden bout of idiocy, really - and hands her a condom, their fingers brushing together.

Eva smiles back. She tears open the condom and rolls it over Sam's cock, the air pinched from the tip. And then she lifts up, straddling his thighs, to get him lined up underneath before dropping to take him in.

"Oh, fuck," Sam groans, the sheer heat of her making his head swim.

"Oh, fuck," Ryan echoes in a whisper. They're absolutely fucking gorgeous together. He shifts back, leaning against the headboard to watch them. And without him consciously thinking about it, his hand drops down to give a slow stroke along the length of his cock.

Eva lifts and drops, linking her fingers with Sam's to give her leverage. Moaning softly, her clit starting to throb once more as he fills her again and again.

Sam grins, catching the movement of Ryan's hand. Fucking Eva's hot, but the two of them, fucking her together, that's out of this world incendiary.

Her breasts are full, the peaks drawn up tight with arousal, and Ryan just _stares_. Stares as Eva's breasts sway with her movements. At the way her cunt takes Sam in again and again. And he realizes that if he's going to eventually join in here, he needs to start prepping her now.

He rises to his knees, grabbing a bottle of lube off the bedside table. Ryan kneels up behind Eva, simply laying his hand on her lower back for a moment, silky warm skin against his fingertips. Then he trails a slick finger along the crease of her ass, dipping just inside her hot hole.

Eva shudders as she's penetrated, her juices soaking Sam's cock. "Oh, yes," she whispers, leaning over Sam a little more, offering herself up to Ryan.

Sam takes advantage and lifts his head, biting at her mouth, his cock throbbing inside her, calling on every last ounce of willpower to make this last.

Fuck, that's hot. "You're so sexy," Ryan murmurs, awed by her responsiveness. Her openness. He slides his finger in and out a few times before pushing a second one inside. He doesn't have a clue how often Eva does this, or how much pain she actually likes with it. So he's trying to play it safe.

"Thank you," Eva says with a soft laugh, gasping at the second finger, her body clamping down hard as her clit throbs, her hand aching to reach down and bring herself off. She's so close. "Oh, fuck, that feels good," she moans, stilling suddenly, too close.

Ryan swallows hard and then pushes a third finger in, watching her closely as he corkscrews them together. Shifting closer, he nuzzles her throat, watching Sam over her shoulder. "How many times can you come for us?"

The stretch sets Eva off and she can't even answer, just quakes hard, crying out, her whole body clamping down hard on both men.

"A lot more times than we can obviously," Sam kids, blown away by how fucking good she feels and how incredibly hard it's getting for him to hold back. He grits his teeth and closes his teeth, breathing through his nose for a moment. "I'm getting pretty close," he warns Ryan.

"Well, you'd better control yourself then," Ryan teases, his eyes sparkling. Because he is the poster boy for sexual self-control, obviously. He wipes his fingers off on his thigh, then rips open a condom packet. Biting his bottom lip, he fits the head of his cock to Eva's hole, fighting a shudder of pleasure as he pushes inside.

Eva cries out again, more sharply this time, as Ryan pushes into her, both holes stretching hard. "Oh, god, please, deeper," she moans. "Push it in."

Fuck fuck fuck. Sam grits his teeth so hard he'd swear he feels something crack. He can feel Ryan on the other side, cock against cock through the thin wall separating them, and it's _thisclose_ to being too much.

Ryan whimpers, digging his fingers into her hips. But he does as she says and shoves the rest of the way inside her, bottoming out with a cry. "Oh, god. Oh, fuck," he mutters, dropping his forehead to rest briefly on her shoulder. Then he's moving, rocking his hips and feeling the intense slide against Sam, god. It's like nothing he's ever felt before.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, both of you, _fuck me!_ " Eva demands, rocking back and then forward, trying to get both their cocks as deep as she can, intensifying that stretch to the point of sheer pain before she screams with pure pleasure and comes again, riding them both even harder than before.

And that's it. Sam's done for. He comes hard, shoving up into her, the feel of Ryan's cock against his own shoving him over the edge.

Gasping, Ryan slams into Eva's ass again and again. He's got the edge over Sam here, obviously, since he just came recently already. But also he simply doesn't want this to end. It's just so dirty, so wrong. So damn good. He licks Eva's neck and then slides his hands up to cup her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples while he drives into her.

"Yes, yes...." Eva chants. "Fuck my ass, fuck it open," she grits out, dropping one hand to finger her clit, working it viciously. "Harder!"

 _Jesus Christ_. She's a fucking wet dream. Ryan thrusts harder, snaking his arm around her chest and holding her tight against him, using every fucking bit of leverage he can get. "Close," he mutters, nearly dizzy with it all. He forces himself to snap his eyes open wide and stares down at Sam, locking gazes with his lover while he licks at Eva's throat again.

Eyes wide, his cock thankfully still hard enough to handle the way Eva's riding him, Sam groans, wishing he could come again, his body so fucking on fire with arousal, it almost feels like he could.

"Do it," Eva moans, pinching her clit between her fingers. "Do it. Come in my ass."

Ryan groans, dropping his head back. And he explodes into the rubber, reeling with his climax and driving through the aftershocks.

Eva cries out again, releasing her grip on her clit, the blood rushing back and forcing her into yet another orgasm. She screams with pleasure, urging Ryan on, stilling, panting, finally, when he's done.

"Fuck," Ryan whispers against her neck. Finally he manages to loosen his grip on her and he carefully pulls out, sliding off the foot of the bed to go deal with the condom.

Eva collapses on the bed beside Sam, watching as both men do what they need to. But the moment they're back under the sheets, she has an arm around each, tugging them in closer. "That was... incredible," she says, kissing Ryan and then Sam in turn, aching so fucking sweetly between her legs and knowing she'll still be feeling it tomorrow.

Ryan smiles and snuggles up to her. "It was, yeah," he murmurs, and leans across her to kiss Sam. Reconnect.

Sam grins and kisses Ryan thoroughly. "I take it that lived up to the fantasy?"

"More than." Ryan laughs softly, still pretty damn stunned about it all. He kisses Sam again, then kisses Eva. "Way more than."

[To chapter twenty-one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345596)


End file.
